Nobodies Christmas Special
by SpringBorn
Summary: Lex and the gang are ready to enjoy their first Christmas together. It starts out as game of Sorry for the kids and later on a strip poker game for the adults. All harmless fun right?


Summary: Lex and the gang are ready to enjoy their first Christmas together. It starts out as game of Sorry for the kids and later on a strip poker game for the adults. All harmless fun right?

**Author's Note: **My first one shot for a fic of mine. It's pretty much about Lex, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Xigbar, Namine, the twins, Fox and Chix first Christmas with their new family member, a new baby sister, Xion! Enjoy and Please review!

**Nobodies Christmas Special**

By Heather Martell

"Chix!" Fox wailed as her brother knocked one of her yellow pieces back to her home base.

Chix snickered behind his hand. "Sorry sis." He wasn't. Chix picked up another card and moved his green piece 12 times, landing on a red slider.

"Chick big meanie," Xion, my 1-year-old daughter, said frowning at her big brother. She couldn't say his name right so instead of Chix it's Chick. Xion looked like an exact copy of my old friend, Xion from Organization XIII. Black hair and bright blue eyes and the sweetest smile ever. She looked like nothing like her siblings or her father for that matter. For those of you who don't know who her father is it's my fiery red head, Axel. We've been married for a year and a half now. Organization XIII no longer exists.

Sora and Kairi barely started talking to me again. I don't blame them but they'll realize soon enough that Riku was trying to kill me and the my unborn children. Speaking of that, they'll be bringing their little one, Riku Jr. over tomorrow in the afternoon to hang out.

Larxene laughed as she pulled a card from the pile and frowned slightly. "Man, another three." She put the card on the discard pile and moved her blue piece three spaces.

"Too bad Larxene," Axel said smiling at his three kids. All three of them smiled back. He picked up a card and his green eyes sparkled. "The big twelve!" He moved twelve, knocking off Larxene's pawn and Chix's as well. "Sorry."

All four of them rolled their eyes. "Suuure," they said.

We lived on the outskirts of Twilight Town in a three floored farmhouse. The twins shared a room, Axel and I shared a room with Xion. Xigbar, Larxene, Namine and Demyx had their own rooms. We still had two rooms left and they were used as a study and a library. The whole house is decorated for Christmas. The tree sat in the corner of the living room next to the fireplace. The gate was up as the fire burned brightly.

Your probably wondering where Demyx, Xigbar and I were, right? Well we were stuck with cooking diner and setting the table while everyone else is having fun. Oh well as long as the kids were entertained.

I poked my head around the door and smiled at the sight. My hair hadn't really changed much except it's much longer now. It grew down my back and ended slightly past my butt. Besides that I now carried a small scar on my arm where the Superior had slashed at me with his weapon. Even with the potions it still took time to heal and when it did there was the scar.

"Need any help, mom?" Namine asked sweetly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

I had adopted Namine shortly after I had defected from the Organization. She helped keep the twins safe while we had stayed at Link's, hiding. The rest of us went after the organization.

"Thanks sweetie," I told her. "Could you make sure that your father and the others stop snacking? It's almost diner time."

"Sure!" I watched Namine head to the others. I smiled and went back into the kitchen. "How's it going in here?"

"Fine," Demyx said from the stove.

Xigbar grunted from the counter. "Where do you want the mashed potato's?" he asked.

"Next to the rolls and the gravy." There was a DING and I knew the ham was done. I sniffed the air and smiled.

"Great the ham's done." I pulled on my oven mitts and took it out. The ham looked great. I set that on a separate platter to be sliced.

"Where do you want the stuffing Lex?" Demyx asked.

"Next to the tossed salad," I told him bringing out the ham. The table was set for nine people.

"I WIN!" Fox said pumping her small arm in the air.

"Aw man! Chix moaned. "I want a rematch!"

"Now now," Axel tried to calm him. "Your sister won fair and square."

Chix grumbled, folding his arms. "Maybe next time, champ," his aunt said.

Xion placed her small hand on her brothers arm. Chix looked down and smiled at her. Xion brought many memories back to each and every one of us. We missed our friend, Xion very much but we had our memories of her and our other friend, Roxas.

"I hope everyone is hungry" I said stepping up to them. "It's dinner time."

"Smells great, hon," Axel said standing up and giving me a kiss. I smiled.

Dinner was served and everything was great. Everyone talked and laughed with one another. When dinner was done everyone went into the living room, watching the fire. I sat on the couch with Axel who is playing with Xion in his lap. I watched them, smiling. Larxene sat in a rocking chair, and Xigbar and Demyx sat in the arm chairs. Fox and Chix sat on the floor, rolling the soccer ball between them. I didn't realize they had stopped when Fox and Chix walked up to me with a red book in their hands.

"Mommy?" they asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you read us the Night Before Christmas like you always do?"

"Sure." I lifted them into my lap. Xion sat on Axel's lap and Namine sat next to him. The others leaned back in their chairs, waiting. I smiled, running my hand over the cover of the book. I cleared my voice and turned to the first page.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_

I finished the book, closing it. I saw that all four kids had fallen asleep. I smiled.

"Let's put them to bed," Axel said. I nodded. I had to wake up Namine and we all went up stairs. When that was done Axel and I headed back down stairs. Larxene smirked when we came down and the others had a mischievous look in their eyes. I saw the card table was up with five chairs around it. On the table is a deck of cards.

"What kind of game are we playing?" Axel asked.

"Strip poker," Xigbar answered.

"This ought to be fun," I replied. "Especially for the guys." I gave the guys a look as I said the last part. All three of them smirked.

"They'll enjoy seeing us strip down," Larxene said to me. "You ready to play?"

A hour into the game and more than half of us lost some clothing's. Xigbar was down to his red and green boxers and his t-shirt, Demyx still wore his pants, underwear and socks, Larxene is down to her Victorian Secrets Bra and undies, Axel wore his red boxers with snowflakes on them. And me, well I still wore my t-shirt, bra, undies and socks. I did pretty good for someone who just learned the game two weeks ago.

"I raise you," Larxene began looking at me. "My underwear."

I raised a brow at this. "Really now? I raise you my t-shirt."

"Okay. I take your bet," She told me.

The game went on for another hour and a half. I had lost both pair of socks and my shirt. But the good thing was I had won the game.

"Man!" Demyx groaned. "I can't believe you won. Dang it!"

I smirked watching the blond. "It's just beginners luck, Dem. So relax."

"Easy for you to say," Larxene. She pointed to herself. Larxene was pretty much naked. I gave her a towel to wear. I know it defeats the purpose for strip poker but come on! Show a little decency here! "You pretty much didn't have to strip!"

I chuckled and yawned. "Well I don't know about you but I'm heading to bed. I'm pooped," I replied heading towards the stairs. "See you in the morning."

"So did you get the present yet Axel?" Xigbar asked once I was gone.

Axel grinned. "I sure did. It's under the tree all wrapped up. She'll be surprised."

"Lex will love it," Demyx said to the redhead. He too yawned. "Well, I guess I'm heading to bed too. See'ya."

Demyx headed up the stairs and disappeared.

Soon everyone headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Axel checked on the kids before heading to the bedroom. When he entered Axel saw that I wasn't in bed. He looked around. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head snuggled against his back.

Axel laughed. "I thought you would be in bed." He turned and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep," I said playfully. "Come to bed with me?"

"Always." Axel picked me up bridal style and headed to the bed. He laid me down gently. I smiled as I pulled him on top of me, kissing him. Axel smirked into the kiss holding me against him. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled Axel even closer. Axel laughed.

"I love it when you get pushy," he purred in my ear. I smiled and leaned forward claiming his lips again. Axel moaned into the kiss, running his tongue over my lip wanting excess. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. We made out for at least an hour before actually heading to bed. I was tired from all that cooking. I sighed as I snuggled to Axel. Axel wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep.

Christmas Morning...

"Wake up!" All four kids jumped on us. Axel and I were instantly awake. How could you sleep through that?

"Santa's been here!" the twins yelled happily.

"Santa! Santa!" Xion squealed happily bouncing on her father.

"Morning mom and dad," Namine said giving each of us a hug.

"Morning sweetie," I said smiling at the kids. "Sleep well?"

"Yup!"

"Can we open presents now?" Chix asked.

"Yeah can we?" Xion asked looking up at us.

"After breakfast," Axel told them. "Are the others awake yet?"

The kids smirked evilly. Axel and I shared a look, laughing.

"Why don't you wake them up?" I suggested returning the smirk.

The kids bolted from the room. Yelling and crashing sounds could be heard as the rest of the house woke up. I doubled over on the bed laughing. It didn't help that Axel was tickling me either. I squirmed, trying to get away from his prying fingers.

"A-Axel-! Can't...breath...! Ah ha ha ha!"

Axel grinned. "You want me to stop?"

"Y-yes!"

"Okay." He stopped but didn't get off me. I caught my breath and looked up at him, curiously. Axel leaned forward, burring his face in the crook of my neck. I flushed when I felt his lips against my skin.

"Merry Christmas, love," he whispered claiming my lips. I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Axel," I said. I placed my hands on his bare chest feeling the softness of his skin. I pushed him on his back, smirking.

Axel smirked. "Oh ho. What's this? Trying to be-" I silenced him when I kissed him gently. Axel closed his eyes and moaned softly. I pulled away. Axel pouted like a kid. I laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll be getting your 'Christmas Gift' later." Axel smirked at this. I got up and headed to the dresser. I turned to him. "Hurry up and get dressed. Sora, Kairi and Riku Jr. will be here this afternoon. I want all the presents to be opened and out of the way before they get here."

Axel raised a brow. "You really don't like the kid, do you?"

I gave him an innocent look. "What makes you say that?" I asked pulling on my shirt.

He shrugged. "I'm guessing it's because he looks and acts like the other one." I sighed. Axel hit the nail on the noggin.

"Your right. He acts so much like the regular Riku...it creeps me out." Axel stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought as much." I rested my head against his chest. "Has he..."

I gasped knowing what Axel was suggesting. "What? God no! He's only 7, Axel!"

Axel sighed and turned me around to face him. "I know that but looks aren't everything, right? How many times have we learned that?"

I nodded. "I know and your right." Axel kissed the back of my head.

"Everything will be alright," he said.

"Your right," I said smiling. "Let's finish getting dressed and head down stairs. The kids will be bouncing up and down, eager to open their presents."

Axel laughed. "I can only imagine." We finished getting dressed and headed down stairs. Everyone was at the table, eating breakfast.

"Finally!" Larxene said standing up and marching over to us. She grabbed my wrist. "We need to talk." With that Larxene dragged me to the bathroom. Don't ask me why she dragged me there cause I don't have a clue. Larxene closed the door and turned to me.

"So, did you get it?"

I gave her a clueless look before understanding what she was asking. "Yeah, I did. It's under the tree. Do you think he'll like it?"

Larxene nodded. "He'll love it."

I sighed in relief. "I hope so. I spent weeks looking for it!"

"Let's go back before the others start wondering why we were in the bathroom." We headed out the door and went back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Axel whispered, sipping his coffee.

"Larxene wanted to ask for my opinion on a book she wanted to buy" I lied. I smiled at him. Axel looked at me for a few seconds and went back to his waffles.

"You ready to see Sora and Kairi?" Demyx asked giving me a worried look. "I know your trying patch things up but are you really sure it's time?"

Everyone knew the huge fight I had with Sora and Kairi when I had asked them for help last year. The only reason why Sora agreed to help was because of the twins. They were Riku kids after all. I really hated to admit it.

I shook my head. "No not really," I replied. "But I keep remembering that we were all friends at one point. And I know there's a chance that we might not be friends again but I want to be on good terms with them."

Xigbar nodded in understanding. "I can see your reason, Lex. But you'll have to deal with hurt if they refuse to be friends again."

"I know," I mumbled.

I felt a tug at my sleeve. I turned and saw Xion standing there barely with one hand gripping the chair and the other on my arm. Her big blue eyes looked worried. I smiled and picked her up. Xion threw her tiny arms around my neck and squeezed.

"You okay, mommy?" she asked. I rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm fine. Did you finish eating?"

"Yup!" I looked at Fox and Chix's plates. They were done and bouncing slightly in their seats. Namine was also done and wore a exited smile. I laughed seeing their excited faces.

"Go ahead and wait by the tree. We'll join you shortly."

"Awesome!" All four kids ran into the room and waited.

Everyone laughed. Breakfast now finished and the dished washed and put away, we all headed to the living room. I sat on the couch with Axel on my left and Larxene on the right. Xigbar and Demyx sat in their armchairs.

"Okay kids," I began. "Before opening a present make sure you read the tag so there's no mix ups."

"OKAY!"

We watched as the kids opening their presents. They all received the same amount of toys and clothes. When the kids were done they each gave a hug to each of us, thanking us for the gifts. Fox, being smart, saw that there were still a few gifts under the tree. She went over and picked on up.

"Uncle Xigbar," she said walking over to the man. "This is for you."

"Thanks Fox," he said. Xigbar looked at the tag. "Thanks, Dem." Demyx smiled at him. Xigbar tore the wrapper off and opened the box. He pulled out a autographed picture of his favorite western cowboy, Clint Eastwood.

"Oh wow. Thanks man. I'll put this on my wall." Xigbar gave Demyx a thumbs up.

"Glad you liked it," the blond said.

Fox passed out the rest of the gifts. Larxene received the lasted romance novel by her favorite author, Yoko Newman. Demyx received a new CD by his favorite artist, Akon. Now it was just me and Axel who still had to open our gifts.

"Go ahead, you first," Axel said smiling. His green eyes sparkled with eagerness.

"Okay," I said. I unwrapped the small gift. It was small velvet box. I felt my breath hitch as I opened the box slowly. Inside is the most beautiful diamond necklace I ever seen. The necklace itself is made of silver.

"Oh Axel, thank you. It's the same one I saw at the jewelery store last week. How did you know?" I looked up at him.

"I had a feeling you like it." He smiled, ignoring the last question. I didn't know was that Axel had followed me to the store last week.

"Like it? I love it." I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Open yours," I told him smiling. Axel nodded and ripped the paper off. Inside is toy model car but not just any model car. It was Axel's dream car. It was a M.G.A. Sports Car YOD 75. It was cherry red with a white strip running down the sides. Axel's green eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Where did you find it?" he asked.

"At an antique store. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Axel pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Lex."

I returned the embrace. "Your welcome."

"Well, we better get ready for lunch," Larxene said. "The others will be here around 2:00."

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. "Great."

It was 10:00 A.M. now so we had four hours to get ready. I told the kids to grab their gifts and put them in their rooms. The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for the Christmas Dinner. I was nervous seeing Sora, Kairi and their kid again. Last time we really didn't leave on good terms. I made a chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting for desert(my step-mom makes it every year for dad's and mines birthday. It's quiet good.) Turkey would be served as well crescent rolls, corn on the cob, home made soup, mashed squash, and stuffing.

The table had a white linen cloth and my best china dishes. I even set out a few white candles on the table, too. Man, I must be getting fancy in my old age...HA! Old age? Yeah right! I'm only 27 and a half! I'm still young.

It was almost two now. I had sent the kids to wear something nice but comfortable. I was wearing a nice knit sweater with black slacks and shoes. My silver hair was pulled up in a pony tail. I wore my new necklace that Axel had given me for Christmas. I fingered it, smiling as I put the rolls on the table and making sure that everything was set.

The door bell rang.

Eight pairs of eyes looked at me. I gulped and sighed, knowing I had to get this over with.

I gave them an encouraging smile. "Let's be nice, okay?"

They nodded. I smoothed my shirt and pants and headed to the door. I opened it.

Sora, Kairi and Riku jr. stood on the porch, smiling. I returned it.

"Welcome," I said. "And Merry Christmas."

Kairi was the first to act. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed.

"Lex! It's good to see you!" Kairi squealed. I was surprised, real surprised but managed to return the hug.

"Uh...it's good to see you, too, Kairi. Hello Sora and Riku." I looked over Kairi's shoulder to get a look at the others.

"Hello Lex," Sora said smiling slightly. He nudged his son.

Riku jr. looked bored. "Hello Miss Hunter," he said forcing a smile for his parents sake.

I nodded. "Come in, come in." I stepped back to let the family.

"Hey Sora," Axel greeted shaking Sora's hand. "Hello Kairi, Riku jr."

They nodded. "Hello."

"So, who's hungry?" I asked stepping in.

Lunch was okay. Everyone tried to be happy but there was an awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Kairi cleared her throat. "The house is beautiful, Lex. I love what you done to the place," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Kairi. We all tried hard to make this place feel like home. How is Destiny Islands?"

"Fine," Sora said pleasantly. "No heartless, no Maleficent and Organization XIII is gone. The worlds are finally at peace."

Everyone nodded at that. Things were a little more pleasant after that but it wouldn't last. Riku jr. had to spoil it.

"So, your the bitch that killed my namesake, right?" Riku. jr asked cruelly.

Silence.......

"Now listen here!" Axel raged slamming his hands on the table.

"Riku!" Kairi scolded her son. Sora and Kairi weren't happy with their son at the moment.

"You little ingrate-!" Larxene hissed.

"I'm surprised at you!" Sora frowned at his son. "What in the world brought this on?"

Riku jr. glared at everyone at the table. His ice blue eyes met my violet ones.

I wore a blank expression as I stared back at the boy.

"How much do you know?" I asked emotionless.

"Enough to know that your cold blooded killer. You killed your own friend!"

"It was an accident, that's it."

The boy snorted in disgust. "Yeah right."

"She's telling the truth, son," Sora came in.

I looked at Sora, surprised. Kairi smiled sadly at me.

"We just found out," she began. "The officer who did the case told us what had happened. We're sorry we didn't believe you in the beginning."

"Will you forgive us Lex?" Sora asked. "We may not have a right to ask but..."

I raised a hand, silencing him. I gave them an encouraging smile.

"I've forgiven you a long time ago. But I didn't say anything because you haven't forgiven me," I said. "I missed having you as friends."

"Same here. Can we give this another try?"

"Of course."

Axel and the others smiled at me. They were surprised but happy at the same time. Kairi and Sora turned to their son, frowning heavily.

"I think it's time you apologize, Riku," Sora said sternly.

"Yes," Kairi agreed.

Riku jr. fidgeted in his chair, his head down. Hard glares came from the others.

Riku jr. grumbled something.

"Speak up, Riku."

"I said, I'm sorry!" Riku jr. yelled looking up at me as he said it. "Okay? I said I was sorry."

"I accept your apology, Riku" I said calmly. Riku looked stunned.

"How is it your able to forgive so easily?"

I smirked. "Oh don't worry. I don't _always_ forgive easily."

"Got that right," Axel mumbled. "Oops!" He grinned sheepishly when I glared at him. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Now let's enjoy the rest of dinner and forget about it."

"Sounds good," the twins said happily. Namine nodded in agreement.

"It's Christmas after all," she said. "It's a time to spend with those you love and care about."

"Amen to that," Demyx agreed.

Things were better after that. There was genuine happiness and merriment. After dinner, the kids went to play in the living room. Everyone else helped with the cleaning. I talked with Kairi, catching up. I was happy that we were friends again. We compared notes when it came to raising kids. I wasn't surprised to find out that she was expecting her second child. Kairi told me that she would be telling Sora later on when Riku jr. was sound asleep. I put Xion down for a nap. All the excitement wore her out. The afternoon soon turned to night. Fox and Chix yawned tiredly. Riku jr. soon followed. Namine was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Looks like someone is tired," Demyx pointed out.

We all looked at the kids, smiling.

"I guess it's time that we went home," Sora said standing. "Thanks for inviting us, Lex." He gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it," I replied returning the hug. I hugged Kairi and Riku.

Sora and Axel shook hands. "Let's hang out again soon," the red head said, smiling at Sora. Sora returned it.

"Will do. You ready to go?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes." She turned to me. "I'm glad that we're friends again."

"Same here," I said. "One of the these days we'll have to do a girls day out."

"That's something to look forward to" Larxene agreed, smiling.

Riki jr. tugged on my sleeve. I turned to look at him.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," he said flushing in embarrassment. I bent down to his level.

"As I said before, I've forgivin you," I told him. "But your going to have to becareful with what you say from now on. Saying things like that hurt, Riku."

He nodded. "It hurt even if you don't have a heart?"

I nodded. "Yes. I may not have a heart anymore but I still have memories of what feelings are like. So as to answere your question, yes those words hurt. Heart or not."

"I'll be more careful next time," Riku promised.

I smiled. "Good." I gave him a hug. "Be good for your parents, okay?"

"I will." Riku returned the hug and pulled away. He took his mother's hand in his own, smiling.

"Well, we'll see you later," Kairi said waving. "Good night and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" we said together.

The door closed and they were gone. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Man, peace and quiet."

Axel chuckled. "Well that was the most eventful Christmas I had."

Xigbar snickered. "It's the first Christmas we had since we became Nobodies."

I yawned and stretched. "But the question is, did you enjoy it?" I looked at them.

"Sure did," Larxene said smiling. "I wouldn't trade this Christmas for anything."

Namine yawned and closed the book she was reading. "I'm heading to bed. Good night." She hugged each of us and headed up stairs.

"I thing it would be good if everyone went to bed."

"That sounds good." I stood up and headed up the stairs with the others right behind. I pulled my clothes off and pulled on my pj's. Axel came in and closed the door behind him as pulled off his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweats. I pulled the covers back and sat on the bed. I sighed and laid down. Axel scooted next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He nuzzled his nose against my cheek. I smirked.

"Is there something your after?" I asked playfully.

"What makes you say that?" Axel asked voice husky. He placed small kissed on my neck. I moaned slightly.

"Hmm...let me think about that." I twisted around to face him and kissed Axel on the lips. Axel returned it gratefully. He ran his fingers down my side and rested his hand on my hip. I ran my hands down his back, feeling the muscles. We made out for a few seconds and pulled away breath hard.

"Merry Christmas, Lex," Axel breathed.

"Merry Christmas, Axel," I moaned in his ear.

The End.

**Author's Note:** My first One Shot. I hope I did okay. I got the idea near the end of last month and have been working on since then. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
